Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 1 \\ 3 & -1\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ A$ ?
Answer: The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = -6 $